How Ironic
by Ozun
Summary: TRHP! Tom Riddle discovered the Elixer of Life, but instead of being granted immortality, he is reborn into the world. He has no idea of any significance of the year, and has a rather large blotch in his memory!


Hey! This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it.

**_YOU MUST READ THIS_**

Oh, and, by the way, Harry's parents were killed by Voldemort, still, and the diary had still opened up (even though Tom was like twelve and already reborn) and the Quidditch tournament at the beginning of the fourth book was also attacked, but the graveyard scene with the trophy portkey never happened (yes, that means Cedric is alive. And it also means that Harry never went out with Cho or even liked her, in this story).

I do not own Harry Potter (the books movies, or characters).

TRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTR

Tom Riddle sat up slowly in his bed, beaming at the wall across from him. He couldn't help but feel a rush of pride run through him, as he thought of his accomplishment in the past years. Not many people could just be born again with all of the memories of their past life…

No, he would never forget those years of cold-blooded murders, or the fact that he could willingly do it again, but that didn't matter. It seemed like his memories were those of an entirely different person. He had grown tired of being the 'All Powerful Lord Voldemort,' as he didn't really gain anything from it. Overcome by boredom, he had taken up the art of alchemy…

And had discovered the Elixir of Life.

Then, a few nights later, he had set some big plan into action, but something had gotten in his way, and so he had resorted to the potion that would somehow help him…

One sip of it, and he had…had…

Erm, well…he couldn't really remember what had happened. All that he knew was that his memories had recovered over the years, and he still had all of his previous powers. Hell, he must have been more powerful than any wizard in the world at this time…or not.

Unfortunately, Tom had lost all sense of time when he had been born. He also seemed to have a rather large blotch in his memory, in which he was sure was the profile of a long lost enemy.

He was probably dead, though, the wizard mused as he stretched and walked over to the window.

Tom smiled. He was just a simple boy, really. There was no way to be entirely sure of where his 'past recollections' were even his, and not some result of a series of twisted dreams and visions. But, no…somehow they were real.

He looked into his reflection in the window glass, and noted that he looked just as he used to when he was sixteen. And this time around, he was going to stay looking like this; there would be no more horcruxes and snake-like features for him. No, he was going to be an ordinary, everyday wizard, and go through life as any other boy would.

Unfortunately, though, Tom didn't know how he had ended up where he was. Currently, living in a rather worn down mansion in the middle of some island he couldn't remember the name of, he had no recollections of a family. His old memories had returned to him, yes, but his recent ones had not. Perhaps his brain had a normal rate, just like everyone else's.

He sighed, and decided not to think about that stuff just now. Today he was going to Hogwarts, the number one school of witchcraft and wizardry, and that was the only thing that mattered. The students at his former school had seemed rather dim compared to him, and were such a bore, so he had transferred.

And it only seemed right for him to choose Hogwarts to transfer to. He already knew his way around there, and everything about that school. He even knew what to expect from some of the teachers!

Taking out his wand, his mind couldn't help but wander back to that blotch in his memory, though. All that he really knew about his enemy was that he was born on the last day of July.

But none of that _mattered_!

He just needed to get to platform 9 ¾ as fast as possible. Thank Merlin he lived on the island that was closest to London…which was pretty far.

TRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTR

"Zamberone, Fionna!" roared the Headmaster.

Harry sighed, and looked down at the rows of food in front of him. He was so hungry. Why did they have to take so long with the sorting?

"RAVENCLAW!"

Would they just hurry up? The stupid hat didn't really need to have a conversation with every single student. Maybe he could just sneak a-

"And now we have a new transfer student from France, Tom Riddle!"

"_WHAT_!" Harry automatically yelped, then quickly sat down.

Tom Riddle? There was no way…

Harry looked up at the boy now sitting on the stool at the front. Black, hair, pale skin…but Voldemort's eyes weren't _always_ red, were they?

But, no…that night his parents were killed…

No, this boy looked to be about his age, and he would have had to be born that night for him to be like this. There was no way that this was Voldemort. He was just being paranoid.

"SLYTHERIN!"

…or not.

Dumbledore went on to do his annual speech, and Harry found himself watching this _Tom Riddle_ closely. His hair was black, and, whenever Riddle moved a certain way, it shimmered blue. He was quite pale and had a well build. But Voldemort had been extremely skinny…

The boy he was currently examining turned around and stared at Harry, giving him a wide, charming smile. Harry gaped at the boy. His eyes were a bright, piercing red, and could only belong to Voldemort. He blinked, though, and they were back to the deep, voids of black they had previously been.

"And, now, feel free to eat!" Dumbledore announced.

Looking down at the food in front of him, Harry found that the room was spinning. All thoughts of eating just sickened him further, and his mind was filled with panic and dread.

"Are you all right, Harry?" he heard either Ron or Hermione say, "You look a bit green."

"I'm fine, just not that hungry."

He looked up to see Riddle leaving the Great Hall.

"I'm going to leave for a second, though. I'll be right back, so don't worry."

Harry got up from his seat and glided out of the Hall, looking every which way to see any signs of the boy he had seen earlier. The tail end of a cloak caught his eye, and he was running frantically after it before he knew what was happening.

Luckily, he had just happened to be wearing his invisibility cloak, and he slipped it over him while he was running.

He followed Riddle into a little corridor behind a statue he had never even noticed, and soon they were both running through a series of hallways and staircases he had never seen or heard of.

They had been running for so long, that Harry had almost forgotten that the teen didn't know he was there, and he nearly asked him where they were going. He realized his possible mistake, though, and followed swiftly behind, careful not to be too noisy.

When Riddle finally stopped and entered a door (with Harry slipping in just in time) the two of them were panting heavily. He didn't seem to notice the other line of breathing, though, as he fumbled with something under his shirt. He began to pull on something, when he stopped and looked straight at Harry.

Harry gasped in a breath and held it, pressing his back up against the wall. Maybe, if he was lucky, he fall right through and wouldn't be seen.

Unfortunately, though, his wish did not come true. Instead, Riddle walked right up to them and stood so their faces were only an inch apart.

"Is there…someone there?" he asked uncertainly, and Harry felt blood rush to his face.

No, this was definitely just some teen that was eerily similar to Voldemort. The true Dark Lord wouldn't have asked, he'd just beat the bloody hell out of whoever was there…or maybe rip the invisibility cloak off of him, because he'd probably know…

A gasp escaped Harry's lips as Riddle whipped his cloak off of him, dropping it to the floor. He pressed his back up against the wall even harder, and watched the teen in front of him take a step back.

A moment of surprise passed over them, and Harry wasn't the first to recover.

"Why were you following me?" Riddle asked curiously.

The Boy-Who-Lived simply stood and stared at the now crimson pair of eyes watching him.

What the hell was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? Run? Scream? Or…answer his question?

"You looked like someone else I knew." He said, "I thought you might be them."

"Oh?" the teen questioned immediately and leaned a bit closer in interest, "And who might that be?"

Automatically, he said, "I forget his name."

Riddle suddenly smiled, totally oblivious to the blush that was creeping up on Harry's face.

"Alright, then," he said, "Well, I'm Tom Riddle."

He stuck out his hand for Harry to shake it.

"I'm Harry Potter."

Harry felt something strange pass through him as he took a hold of Tom's surprisingly warm hand. He passed it aside as fear. Yes, that must have been it.

"Well, I'm going back."

"What?" Harry shot out impulsively, and then corrected himself, "Weren't you going somewhere?"

"No" Tom said, but Harry knew that he was lying.

HPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHP

"Unfortunately," Professor Snape droned on the next day, "Dumbledore has been extremely hung on 'school unity' this term. And so, this assignment which you will be working on for the next while, will involve each of you being paired with someone in the opposite house. Since I am sure that the probability of you all being able to choose your own partners is very slim, I have taken the liberty of randomly choosing the pairs out of a hat."

The class burst into whines, and a few squeals from some of the Gryffindors looking Tom's way.

"_Quiet_." Snape ordered, "**_Quiet_**. Now, I will begin reading the list…Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy…"

Harry looked over at Hermione's absolutely horrified expression, and nearly burst out laughing. Thank Merlin he wouldn't be with that Malfoy bastard.

"…Erica Conle and Yunelle Harp…"

He briefly glanced at Tom, who smirked his way, with a knowing aura. He wouldn't mind being paired up with him, actually…

"…_Harry Potter_ and Tom Riddle…"

Harry couldn't help but smile a little, and he looked over at his partner. Tom still had that smirk on his face, and he started mouthing something to him.

Meet me outside……your…usual room…no…common room at nine… 

After piecing the signals together, he gave Tom a nod, and waited for class to end.

XXX7XXX

Ozun: Just to let you know, I know Tom is OOC, but he's supposed to be like that! He's been _reborn_, after all. Oh, and, I just have to add that JK Rowling is brilliant in the first book, where the Mirror of Erised, is the Mirror of Desire, but desire is backwards, and the inscription on it is 'I show not your face, but your heart's desire." backwards.

That's brilliant!

XXX7XXX

A little short, I know, but I still hope you liked it! It was the first chapter, so it was a little boring. I just had to introduce some stuff!


End file.
